Closed Off Soul
by SevendeadlySins89
Summary: I often thought about what would come after death. A world where there are pirates, weird fruits and strange cloaked men following me around trying to kill me (again) is not what I had in mind. Classic OC falling into One Piece world. No Pairings. Please R&R!


**Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story! I know I haven't really been keeping up with my other stories but I'm sad to say that I lost my inspiration for them, so until I get it back I will not be posting new chapters for them. I'm kind of hoping this story will get my creative juices flowing. Before you start reading there are a few things you need to know. First is that, yes this is an OC falling into One Piece and No there will not be any pairings, as said in the summary. Second is that the world that Adam lived in before she gets sent to one piece isn't really our world. It's more of a 'What our world could become' kind of thing. And Third is that Adam is a girl! I didn't really talk much about her past in this chapter but I will in chapters to come. **

**I really hope you guys like this and please review. This is just some idea that randomly came to me and I just wanted to see what people would think.**

**I do not own One Piece**

**Prologue:**

"Adam! We shouldn't be doing this!" Jenny whispered in my ear. I peeked over the top of the crate I was hiding behind. We were in a large warehouse by the harbor of our small town. 7 large men stood around a fire in the middle of the building, laughing and getting drunk. I sat down with my back to the crate and looked at my blonde friend.

" We've been through this already! I need to get that necklace back." She sighed at me and nodded. I know she really didn't want to do this, I didn't either, but that necklace means the world to me. If I lost it, I would probably fall apart. That simple object held so much power in it and I was the only one who knew how to use it. Sadly though I had been working here at the harbor like I normally do during the week when these particular men had jumped me. I wasn't hurt too badly but they did take my necklace. Now I was here getting it back.

I stealthily ran behind another crate just up ahead of me, signaling for Jenny to stay where she was. She was only there in case this got ugly. Stealth was my specialty so I had no problem getting over to where the men were. I crouched down in the shadow of another wooden box. My bare feet hardly even feeling the cold ground beneath me. Shoes were way too loud and they were very uncomfortable to wear. It's not like I had any money to buy shoes anyway, I work at the harbor for minimum wage and the rest of the time I spend pick pocketing people and places for food and money. The only cloths I have are some that I stole from some rich family, they consisted of a pair of black tight track pants and a large black shirt that went down too my knees and hung off on of my shoulders. I was only 16 and my long black hair already had white streaks in it. Strange right? Well I was born with it so there's not much I can do.

Jenny was in the same boat as me. We were both poor and living on the streets with no place to call a home. I had met her about a year ago when I saved her from some thugs. I don't know why she still questions my thieving skills though; I've gotten out of every tight situation I've ever been in with these skills.

I carefully moved so I could see all of the men clearly. They were all twice my size, being the tooth pick I am, but I knew I could take them if it came down to it.

Out of the corner of my eye a caught a small glint of light reflecting from the fire. On a table just behind some of the men was my necklace. I could make out the hand like designs that wrapped around the ocean blue crystal.

I couldn't help but smirk. _To easy._

I stayed in the shadows as much as I could until I got a few feet from the table. My necklace was just in my reach when a drunk man came stumbling by and bumped the table. My necklace fell off the edge at the sudden bang and it was in a crash course with the hard concrete floor. Reflex's kicked in and my hand shot out catching the jewelry just before it hit the floor. I scooted back behind the crates to make sure I wasn't spotted. I heard the men continue on with their meaningless conversation and I let out a sigh of relief. I finally had my necklace back.

The small object positively hummed with delight at being in my possession once again. It's kind of hard to describe what this necklace means to me. It was basically a part of me, it was my soul, and if it ever broke I would die. My life was pretty much sealed in a piece of jewelry, what a comforting thought.

I made my way back over to Jenny who was almost jumping for joy when we exited the building.

"Yes! You did it! They didn't even suspect a thing!" She laughed. I smiled at her and put the necklace around my neck, where it belonged. Jenny spun around to look at the ocean and sighed. "Hey Adam?" she asked not looking at me. Adam actually stood for Adana but I thought it was too girly so I have everyone call me Adam.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever be able to get out of this town? Too be free and not have to live in fear our entire lives?" she quietly asked. I looked at her sadly. It was both of our dreams to be able to have adventures and to be able to go where we want when we wanted to. We couldn't do that know though. The leader of our country, King Gregory, was a ruthless man. When he came into power everyone had to constantly pay taxes and the men were enslaved to work for the factories.

The factories…

Every day it seems like a new factory was put up. People were dying from the pollution and getting sick from diseases and infection. The ocean was a sickly greenish brown colour and you could no longer find a living fish. I wanted to see the ocean. The real ocean, when it was a crystal blue colour that sparkled in the sun. I wanted to see the sun, something I had been deprived of growing up. I had never seen the sun before and my skin was a sickly looking pale colour, just like all the kids these days.

I was about to answer her when everything seemed to speed up. The first thing I had noticed was a large object portraying out of my stomach, coated in an almost black liquid. I brought my hand up to touch it and it felt like metal.

A knife.

I was then aware of the choked sob that escaped my lips as I tried to breathe. I looked up at Jenny who was staring at me wide eyed and her hand covering her mouth. I think she was screaming but all I could hear was a loud ringing in my ears.

Then I felt the pain. Oh god the pain was too much to bear. It started as a warm feeling in my stomach before building into a white hot pain that coursed through my entire body. I felt myself fall backward as the weapon was pulled back out of me, eluding another immense wave of pain.

I grunted when I fell against a hard object but I was still somewhat standing so it couldn't have been the ground. A voice broke through the buzzing in my ears; it was a man's voice as far as I could tell. Was it one of the men I just stole back my necklace from? "I'll find you to finish the job in Skypeia. Be ready. I want an interesting fight." I could hear the humor dripping from his voice and before I knew it I hit the ground and slowly closed my eyes.

**Ok well there it is. Please review so I know if this is good or not:D Also I put the link for the picture of Adam's Necklace on my profile page so feel free to check it out!**

**-SdS89**


End file.
